


Am a Knight? Or am I a Fool?

by Pinkroseutena



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bigotry & Prejudice, Conflict, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Doubt, Elves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, False Accusations, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Honor, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Knights - Freeform, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Rebellion, Sexism, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Speciesism, Strong Female Characters, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/pseuds/Pinkroseutena
Summary: She's faced prejudice and sexism day in and day out, she fought hard becoming a knight in the order she had always looked up to... but soon a certain prisoner will make her question her duty and him in general.Art and cover done by BrinBrin(Ghost)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shined providing the only light through the dense dark forest, a caravan of soldiers walked ethier on the ground or sat in on top of an old carriage was being pulled by a horse...though this wasn't any ordinary carriage....no this held a prisoner....an enemy to their Lords...an enemy who was dangerous not only for his crimes but for his non-human nature.

*tck!* It took forever to capture this freaking dweller!" Knight Gawyn said with a scowl.

Dweller...it was the name of the race the creature they had captured...well more of derogatory term for them ...their true name was Dweldilin...though there are very few who call their race by their actual name...the creatures who dwell below the surface...the female wasn't proud to admit that this race was treated horribly by her own kind for what they are.. along with many other human races...she couldn't help but take a glance back at the prisoner in the back of the carriage...like true to his name he stayed out view clothed in darkness...he was hunched over with his hair in his face... his clothing was ripped and dirty, he was covered in bruises and slashes...he definitely put up a fight as they said...he refused to give up...the only reason they were able to capture him was because he was weak at the time.

"Relax Gawyn, we caught the beast now will receive great rewards and praise *haha*" Knight Barthelemy laughed.

" *haha* knowing you Berthelemy the Heartbreaker you'll probably ask for women as a reward!" Gawyn said now laughing too.

Both laugh grotesque.

The only female knight Elysande couldn't help but wince in slight disgust at what these too were implying as she turned her head back towards the front but tried to keep a serious straight face the whole time ... sometimes she wondered how these disgusting excuses of men became knights... though she knew better than to speak out against them do to them having seniority and because she was a woman...

Yes, she passed the brutal training and was knighted much to the shock of most of the men in her class...but that didn't mean that they accepted her worth... and she still dealt with much harassment and scrutiny... 

" Ahhh look I think you making Lady Knight here uncomfortable" Gawyn Teased. 

Barthelemy snickers cruelly at this" She's probably just jealous that I'm talking about another woman in front of her," he said as he leered at her. 

Elyse just kept her straight face not letting him get to her...the was a reason they called him Berthelemy the Heartbreaker because of all the brothels he would bust and all the broken hearts he left behind...she was surprised he hadn't contracted syphilis yet... Elyse did admit there where so features of him that women could find attractive about him with his golden curls of blonde hair muscular body and very extravagant armor but other than that the female found him repulsive.

" Alright both you shut up," the third knight said sternly.

Both men turn to look at their commanding officer Ives the Undefeated who was sitting next to Elysande on the carriage, he frowned at the men.

" You both are Knights of Shea Grein...act like it," Ives told them firmly.

Both the men nodded and turned their attention back to the road not wanting to upset their commander not even Gawyn the Brute who lived to his name for his loud personality, huge his stature and his brutality on the battlefield didn't dare go against him...the bald man knew just how strong and fierce their Raven haired commander was...Ives the Undefeated was master swordsman not with one but two swords at once...no had been able to beat him in their country...no one exempt the mysterious person who took his eye and refuse to mention till this day...not only was he strong he was very calculating and wise... Elyse could help but admire him because unlike the others he actually stood for what a true Knight is...not to mention he was quite attractive, there were many women back in their country who had great desire to be his wife or just to lay with him once, even Elysande had a slight crush on him even though he was 15 years her senior...the older man noticed the that she was staring at him making his one blue eye stare at her coldly.

"Is there something wrong Elysande?" He asked her.

She turns red slight and brings her gaze back to the front

" No, nothing's wrong" she replied.

He frowned at her for a bit before turning his back as well.

" You better stay focus too Elysande, I know women get easily distracted but you knight first and foremost," He told her firmly but cruelly...yes Ives was a better man than the two here but that didn't mean he didn't hold prejudice that at a woman being a knight...it made her depressed when he treated like this.

" Yes sir..." she replied Meekly

It wasn't long before the saw light from a small village, the village had many cottages, with much much grass and texture to the structures and few people walking about due to being due being so late, it was small but comfortable. They decided to pull and wait for the rest of the night and get up early the next morning.

Barthelemy wince insulted that they had to stay in a such " low class" In once he caught sight of it but did speak up knowing Ives had already reprimanded him, The Heartbreaker came from a noble family so he had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

" Great I hope they have gin*haha* Gaywn chuckled.

Ives gave him a look" just don't overdo it." 

Ives looked back into the carriage to make sure that their prisoner was still restrained, Elysande couldn't help but take a peek curiously but by then Ives had already closed and locked the door, they went inside to see an In with wooden walls, chairs, table a cozy fireplace with a bear rug in front of it, some paintings on the walks and a check-in desk in the back, it was very homey.

At the desk what appeared to be a kindly old innkeeper with a white hair, beard with a tan button-down shirt and brown vest greeted them with a warm smile.

" Hello travelers, how long will you be staying in our town?" The Innkeeper greeted them.

" Just room and board for a night for the four of us and then we got the next morning," Ives said simply.

The innkeeper nodded as he went to grab some keys and handed them to Ives

" that will be 6 pieces of silver* he said with a smile.

Both Gawyn and Berthellemy looked appalled at this while Elysande looked at them like they were over-privileged idiots...6 silvers was actually a decent price.

Gawyn wrapped his huge arm around the poor keeper acting like all friendly but the young woman knew it was to intimate him.

Now now my good man when are Knights of Shea Grein on an important mission from our Lord's, do you think it's right to make important men pay for there stay on suck a mission" Gawyn said as he got close to his face.

Elyse couldn't help but be appalled by this behavior. The man became very nervous...

" I-I-I.." the Innkeeper stuttered.

Before Elysande say anything Ives had already yanked the huge man off him making Gawyn hiss and rub his shoulder at the rough treatment.

Ives takes out his coin bag and handed the silvers to the man.

" I'm sorry about this, here take the 6 and here's a little extra for the trouble we've caused" he apologized.

The man nodded in thanks in surprise to have now 12 silvers I'm his hand. A warm feeling went throughout Elysande's body seeing her commander noble nature yet again. An hour passed and the knights were called down to a meal that was prepared for them after they settled in their rooms, the meal appeared to be beef stew and smelled very fresh and good.

The young woman couldn't help but glance outside... curious about the prisoner...she they turned to see Berthelemy trying to use sweet words to woe the barmaid serving them making Elysande scoff lightly before getting up and taking out a bowl of stew.

Ives raised a brow as he watched her.

" where are you going?" He asked her

" He needs to be alive to face his crimes, that means he needs to eat..." Elyse responded.

Gawyn laughed loudly" that beast rather wish for death than face what the Lords have prepared for him," he said cruelly.

By then Elysande was outside walking towards the door of the prison carriage slowly...she sighed deeply before unlocking it and stepping in...her figure shielding the light of the torches in the village...she could see the make Dweldilin eyes slightly glow in the darkness as he opened them and stare at him emotionlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dweldilin glared slightly at Elysande in front of him...the young woman wasn't surprised at this as after she was one of those who captured him though, in all honesty, it mostly with Ives intervention they were able at all.

The young stood in front of the door for the longest time before sighing deeply and walked over to him and placed the bowl two feet away from him she knew he could reach even if he was chained, the male carefully eyed her as she did this...she suspected he was giving her the silent treatment...he hadn't really spoken even when they are trying to capture him.

" You may be a criminal...but that doesn't mean we are going to let you starve...we are not savages.." Elysande said calmly.

He chuckled quietly.

She tried to stand up but she ended being grabbed roughly by her arm pulled over to him to stare at him right in his glowing eyes, a nervous sweat dripped down Elysande face as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"If anything you knights are the savage ones ...you and the rest of the humans who throw us to live unground and then spill our blood once we go in the sun" He spat hatefully at her.

Elysande kept herself calm knowing that couldn't do anything to hurt her with the enchanted silver chains...they sent shocks of lightning to anyone who tried to take them off that wasn't the key holder or if they had malicious intent and since didn't see and sparks she knew he wasn't going to try anything.

Elysande thought back to all the prejudice and injustice that this male race had faced, she then brushed his hand off and stood back up.

" I do agree your race has been largely unjust but after what you did to that small human village…" she said as she frowned at him.

Elysande thinks about that poor village's demise... a large fire... screams...the screams of the innocent...she wasn't there but she witnessed the aftermath of it...

" Killing innocent lives is no excuse…." She said as she turns to leave, he chuckles again making the female annoyed.

" What? she spun her head curtly to look at him.

He moves some of his long hair out his face and looks at her.

" When I first saw you...a woman in a knight's armor I thought the others were playing a trap on me...I thought you were some servant girl or whore they found along the way they could use to advantage" he mocked her.

Elysande frowned as she clenched her gloved hands.

" Imagine my surprise to find out this little girl was neither but in fact, a real knight" the Dweldilin laughed at her.

Elyse was used to this...she was used to others making fun of her...many believed she was joking when she told them she was a knight.

" I couldn't believe those bigoted superficial Lords would ever in their bright minds allow a woman to be a knight, I mean of course I noticed you got skill when I fought you even gave me a few hits*he gestured* but those garbage have too much pride to ever let a WOMAN be a knight," he said continuing to laugh.

Elysande took a breath calm trying not to let him get to her "What's your point?…" 

" My point is my dear that is your being used...you poor naive stupid girl...you may be a knight but you first and always first will always a woman...someone who is second to men…"

Elysande clenched her teeth as she got out of the carriage and slammed the door behind her...she just stood there for the longest time staring at the dirt and grass beneath her feet...it couldn't be true right...that she was being used for purpose by the Lord's...she became a knight because of her strength and hard work right? She kept having these depressing thoughts making her shake them off.

No he was just trying to get into head she thought as she walked back into the tavern...but she knew he was right about one thing...she always be treated like a woman instead of a knight...it didn't matter if she was knighted...she was always second to a man…

Elysande trailed her metal boots across the wooden floor as she walked inside to see Gawyn drunk from his red cheeks with a reluctant maid in his lap as he tried to feel her up as he leered at her, Berthellemy looked as equally as drunk as he made lewd comments at the barmaid.

"You very pretty my country flower*hiccup* how about you keep me company tonight?"Barthelemy said as he stroked her face.

The Barmaid looked frightened.

" N-No please I have to get back to work" she begged him.

Elysande tried to step in but once again was beaten to the punch by Ives who grabbed the two men by the scruff of their necks and began necks and dragged them upstairs... Elysande couldn't believe this...every time if the young woman tried to protest and stop unjust action that other knights were doing Ives always stepped in before she could do anything...even in battle he was like this too...it was like he thought she was weak...that she would fail…

She went upstairs to her room hearing curling sounds of Gawyn and Berthellemy, Elysande could only guess that her commander was "waking" them up by soaking their faces in ice... probably not too gently either.

Her suspicions were proven right when she saw the two come out the washroom with drenched faces slightly drenched shirts, they soberly and miserably walked back to the rooms with Ives exiting the washroom last making sure they actually did go to there rooms.

Elysande couldn't help but chuckle but dropped her smile once she saw Ives looking at her, she saluted him and went to her door.

"You shouldn't try to interfere" he spoke up.

This made her pause.

"Gawyn and Barthelemy may have been out of line but they're your seniors...you have no right to speak up against them…" her commander lectured her.

Was all he said making Elysande flinch before going inside her room and shutting the door to her darkroom….she leaned against her door as she slowly slid down against it to sit on the ground...she knew what he really meant but that speech …you're a woman...you're too weak and have no right to bud in the affairs of men…you will never be a true knight…She held her hair tightly as tears of frustration fell down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Elysande had been keeping track of long they had moving but it must have been at least a couple hours and the sun was completely up allowing to show it's light on all the valley they were in.

Gawyn in the middle of joking and laughing loudly with Berthellemy had attention diverted noticing a ruckus upfront he frowned and then gestured to Ives.

" Sir, I think we might be caught in the middle of a dispute" Gawyn pointed out.

The brunette's attention soon came back to reality to seeing humans arguing angrily with appeared to be elves much to her surprise, the female knight didn't know there was a settlement out here.

" You freaking Elves you and your lot should just go away!" A man yelled enraged as he grabbed a pale male elf with long pale white hair and blue eyes, the elf gripped the man's wrist as he gritted his teeth.

" This is our land, your the ones who are not welcomed here," an elf said 

Pretty soon insults and yelling were firing back forth between both sides and blocking the path of the knights making them have no choice but to interfere with the matter.

" Alright break it up you lot are in the way!" Gawyn shouted 

The huge knight loud voice broke the arguing especially when he literally pick up a few on both sides scarring and making them scramble a bit. they were shocked by the knights of the lords when they saw the insignia on their armor.

"Would someone please kindly and calmly tell us why are both bickering so profoundly?" The commander asked with a raised brow, his cold blue eyes looked over the crowd who couldn't help be nervous under his gaze mostly the Elves who knew the first hand of the prejudice and brutality under the dictatorship of the lords.

Elysande couldn't help but get involved knowing how much her captain stare frightened people most times and she also knew the other two weren't helping ethier. the brunette went over to a white-haired elf who looked to be roughed up a bit. Elysande lived by the knight code through and through always try to help those who needed it, she pulled out a cloth out her armored pants and handed it to the male elf.

" Here, for your face…" she told him softly, the elf looked hesitant at first and little mistrustful, the Dweldilin himself couldn't help but peek out of the carriage with all the commotion happening.

"Thank you...but I don't need you pity, "He said pushing her hand back making her look at him sadly somewhat, she then looked at the other Elves who seemed guarded and distance, avoiding eye contact with the female knight in general ... even some of the humans reacted in a similar way shocking the young woman...did there nation really fear the knight's of the Lords so much.

Some of them began to whisper to each other on both sides.

" Why are the knights near here?" 

"Do think they try to get involved with land disputes?"

"What if the lord's plan to take for

themselves?"

  
The Elves seemed more nervous out all of them.

"Are they going to imprison us?" 

" Maybe they can help us with the Dispute?" One thought hopefully.

Another elder elf looked at him like he was crazy " Are insane boy?! These are knights of the lords who look down and oppress us "He said in a hiss.

"What if they take us to the slave market," a female elf Said shivering with fear.

" they're nothing but scum of humanity," one male elf said.

Elysande couldn't believe her ears when she listened to them...this how others truly saw the knights…. oppressors, scum...only loyal to those in power...yeah she could definitely see this in Gawyn and Barthelemy...have the knights really truly fallen from grace in the people's hearts...no this couldn't be what knights had become...and what did the female mean by slavery? The brunette snapped back to reality when she saw a seething Gawyn go over and grab the male elf who insulted them and pulled him up to his shirt, his large figure easily towered as he stared at him hard.

" Do you want to say that again you puny forest mite " He spat at him, the elf just looked at him with shaking pupils of fear, the female elf was near eyes widened and wrapped her two small thin arms around the knight's huge muscular one.

" Don't hurt him please!" She pleaded in a desperate voice, she was a pretty blonde elf, with peachy skin, long golden hair and wore a simple tan blouse and Brown skirt. Gawyn turned his glare to the small female and chuckled darkly before grabbing her chin roughly to make her stare into his eyes and whispered something into her ear making the female eyes widened in great horror, whatever it was it must have been awful enough to make the male lose the fear he had in one second and then turn to fury and struggle erratically in Gawyn grip the next.

The Dweldilin clenched his teeth and clutched his hands in rage at the very sight...once again the knights of the Lord's where abusing their power and authority to mistreat the non-humans and lower class...they called his race the monsters, in reality, they are along with their masters. He shut his eyes tight knowing there was he couldn't do anything not baring to see the injustice in front of him but his eyes opened again when he heard a loud smack thud hitting the ground.

The Dweldilin looked upon in shock to see Gawyn now unconscious lying in the dirt and the female knight in hunch over stance with her still sleeved position to the ground. She panted slightly as she began to stand up straight again both humans and Elves had a similar reaction to what the prisoner had as Elysande slowly turned around to stare at her commander who while his face was emotionless looked upon her with cold hard eyes.

The locals began to whisper to each other.

" She attacks a knight is she crazy!"

" I think she is a knight"

Couple of them looked shocked at this information

" A woman knight, have the lords gone insane?"

Elyse ignored them as she faced her Ives" We are mission sir and we already delayed as it is, we don't have time to interfere with civilian affairs and you know Gawyn the type easy cool down once his temper rises" She told him seriously which was partially true but she also couldn't stand and watch as the brute continue his way.

" You little! -

Barthelemy roared anger only to be silenced when the one-eyed man raised his hand in the air, Ives and Elysande stared at each other for the longest time everyone started to feel nervous at the tension.

Ives then walked over to Elysande slowly everyone thought he was going to slap her for her insubordination but instead he walked past her to kneel down to huck over the huge man over his shoulder, surprising some people and elves he was able to do this with ease. He then got up with a grunt and walked back to the carriage with unconscious man before turning to face the community" I sorry we caused a disturbance, I promise you won't interfere with your village affairs" was all he said before taking one last glance at the brunette well dropping Gawyn in the carriage like a sack of sand.

"Let us move out," he told them, Berthellemy could only grumble and glare at Elysande knowing there wasn't much he could do once his commander made an order he wasn't suicidal.

Elysande decided to walk behind the carriage this time not wanting to be near her fellow knights with the mixed feelings she had now, it allowed her to catch a glimpse of the Dweldilin who stared at her through the curtains in a new light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: BrinBrin(Ghost)  
> Find her on Deviantart username  
> Ghost985775


End file.
